


Don't Leave

by mayaaminmin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Eret is Fundy's Mom, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Nightmares, Prince Floris | Fundy, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Fundy wakes up with a scream. He can't breathe. He needs to get out. He climbs out of his bed, stands on shaky legs, then runs through the dark stone corridors. Once outside, Fundy collapses to his knees and begins to sob freely. The cold, crisp night air is refreshing, but it's not enough to clear the fog of sleep and panic and fear in his head.He doesn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching him, and Fundy jumps when a pair of hands spread a heavy blanket across his shoulders."Hey, Fundy," Eret greets him as they sit down before him, "I need you to take some deep breaths with me, okay?"They take one of Fundy's hands and place it on their chest."Just follow my lead."Or: Fundy has a nightmare about Wilbur's final moments. Eret finds him and calms him down. They talk about it. Fundy shares his fears, and Eret makes him a promise.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> if you missed it in the tags, Fundy calls Eret 'Mom' in this fic because I headcanon that they adopted him after Wilbur died, and so he sees them as a parent figure 
> 
> <3 no romance here <3 please don't be weird <3 enjoy the story <3

"Kill me, Phil! Do it!"

Fundy watches in horror as an ageless man with broken and bleeding wings stabs his father through the chest with a diamond sword. Somehow, he knows that this is how he dies. In his final moments, Wilbur's eyes lock on his from across the broken and battered land that was once his home, L'Manberg. He gives him a sneer as he whispers in a voice dripping with hatred, _My_ _traitorous son._

He collapses in the arms of the man that killed him: his own father, Fundy's grandfather, Philza. The Angel of Death's hands are now forever stained with his own child's blood, and as he stares at his grandchild with cold, unfeeling eyes, he yells in pure rage, _You are dead to me_.

Technoblade appears behind the father and child with a bloody axe in hand. His crimson eyes pierce into Fundy, and he suddenly feels like a cornered prey animal under his vicious glare. Then he watches, frozen in place, as his forefathers' bodies contort and decay into dark, withered skeletons.

The Blood God swings his axe and beheads the skeletons with a sickening crunch, then he places the skulls on two pillars of soul sand and laughs maniacally as a pair of massive Withers appear and soar into the sky with a horrible, piercing shriek before diving downwards, racing towards him. Before he can think, a black skull flies directly into Fundy's chest and explodes.

He wakes up with a scream and immediately covers his mouth with a hand. His other hand is clutching at his chest tightly, his pulse is racing, and his heart is beating hard against his ribcage. He tries to breathe through his nose, to calm himself down, but he can't seem to get enough air. The dark, stone bedroom is suddenly stifling. He can't breathe. He's suffocating. He needs to get out.

Fundy climbs out of his bed and stands on shaky legs. He keeps his hand over his mouth as he runs silently through the dark stone corridors. He looks for the staircase and leaps down the steps, taking two at a time. He passes through the throne room and runs out of the castle. He jogs down the wooden stairs and then veers towards the far corner of the stone brick wall. Once there, Fundy collapses to his knees and uncovers his mouth, and begins to sob freely.

He wraps his arms around himself as he cries and hiccups on the ground. The cold, crisp night air is refreshing, but it's not enough to clear the fog of sleep and panic and fear in his head. He is shaking uncontrollably, and he grips himself tightly as if he can stop himself from falling apart completely.

He doesn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching him, and Fundy jumps when a pair of hands spread a heavy blanket across his shoulders. He pulls the edges of the blanket closer together and glances up to find Eret standing behind him in only their sleep clothes and a thick cloak.

"Hey, Fundy," Eret greets him as they sit down before him, "I need you to take some deep breaths with me, okay?"

They take one of Fundy's hands and place it on their chest.

"Just follow my lead."

Fundy nods and does his best to match his breaths with Eret's. He inhales when they inhale, and exhale when they do. They breathe together like this for several minutes. Eret's chest rises and falls methodically, and Fundy focuses on that. He can feel their heart beating in a smooth, calm rhythm beneath his palm, and as he follows their breathing, his own heart stops racing and slows down to a regular, more relaxed pace.

Once they're sure Fundy is no longer panicking, Eret returns his hand and scoots over to sit beside him. They drape an arm over his shoulders and pull him towards them. Fundy goes willingly and leans against them. The two sit like that in comfortable silence.

"Did I wake you up?" Fundy asks in a small voice.

"Yes," Eret replies honestly, "I thought there was an intruder, and I was worried that you had gotten hurt."

"Oh no, I'm fine, Eret. I'm so sorry for waking you." Fundy turns to try and hide his face in Eret's chest.

"Don't be, it's alright," Eret reassures him, "I'm just glad to know you're safe."

"But are you alright, Fundy?"

Fundy doesn't answer immediately. He wonders if he should lie, he doesn't want them to worry about him any more than they do, and Eret would accept whatever he tells them without question. But Fundy doesn't want to lie to them when they have only ever wanted to help him, not after they took him in when he had nobody else to turn to. He's still not used to actually being heard and listened to when he speaks, but Eret does. And he trusts Eret. So he decides to be honest with them.

"Not really," Fundy says with a sigh, "I had another nightmare about the war."

Eret sucks in a sharp breath, and he is confused at their reaction for a moment before the realization hits him.

"The Pogtopia-Manberg War!" Fundy quickly clarifies. He'd already forgiven Eret for their betrayal a long time ago. He hopes they don't believe he's still holding a grudge against them for that. He's not like the others.

"I saw Dad die again."

"Oh, Fundy..."

He fidgets with the hem of the blanket as he recounts his dream, "I don't remember exactly what happened, but I watched Wil ask Phil to stab him in that room, just like he did that day."

His lower lip wobbles and his throat tightens when tells Eret, "Every time I dream of him, he just keeps leaving me."

"It hurt so much, Mom—" Fundy chokes on a sob and wipes away the fresh tears pooling in his eyes, "—I miss him so much."

"I'm so sorry, Fundy," Eret holds him tightly as they say, "I know I can never be Wilbur, but I made a promise to you to do everything in my power to help you."

"Whatever you need, I will do it," they declare resolutely.

"I don't need anything," Fundy says meekly, "just don't leave me alone like Wilbur did."

"I won't, Fundy," Eret assures him solemnly as they place a hand over their chest, "I swear on it."

"Thank you, Mom." Fundy smiles, satisfied.

The adrenaline from his panic attack is finally wearing off, and now that some of his fears have been laid to rest, Fundy feels himself growing tired again.

Eret must notice this because they ask, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

He does, and he should, but instead, Fundy suggests with a mischievous grin, "We could do that, but what if we had some hot chocolate instead?"

Eret chuckles softly at that and kisses his temple fondly.

"Anything for you, my little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading about even more of my issues being projected onto my favorite character <3 and if you're feeling sad right now, take this as a sign to take a break and treat yourself to some hot chocolate and relax for a bit, okay?
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 and you can find me on @mayaaminmin on tumblr!


End file.
